Chip-level multiprocessors combine two or more independent processing nodes on a single integrated circuit. These processing architectures have emerged as the leading replacement to complex systems of networked uniprocessors, and continue to grow in complexity and in size. Existing on-chip interconnects, such as networks-on-chip, can execute either static or adaptive routing algorithms to determine the route taken by a data packet through the network. Adaptive routing algorithms that provide flexibility with respect to route choice provide advantages over oblivious approaches that are unable to adapt to changes in the network.